Emotion
by Maya Cooper Granger
Summary: Songfic RH com a música Emotion interpretada originalmente pelo Bee Gees. Rony e Hermione já tiveram um relacionameto, mas que não deu muito certo. Após uma carta, um deles descobre seu real sentimento e batalha pelo o que quer. Será que vai dar certo?


_**Emoções **_

Fic por Mirella Granger . Tradução por Samwise Weasley

**Título Original: **Emotion

**Tradução do Título: **Emoção

**Letra: **Barry, Robin e Maurice Gibbs

**Interprete:** The Bee Gees / Samantha Flung / Destiny's Child

**Disco: **Autographs of Success

**Tradução: **Samwise Weasley

Hermione andava pelo gramado ao redor do lago. Ela estava em seu 7º ano e tinha uma vida considerável.

A carreira que previam para ela era boa, em algum cargo bom no ministério. Já estava começando a pensar em fazer uma faculdade de advomagia e também de advocacia trouxa. Com certeza tentaria algo no setor de relações exteriores no ministério. Ela achava que se daria bem em áreas diplomáticas.

O estudo ia perfeitamente bem, e não seria surpresa se fosse a melhor aluna do ano.

A vida amorosa... bem, a vida amorosa era a única parte que ela não gostava muito. Estava num namoro sem graça com Vítor Krum e um ano atrás namorou Rony, mas por brigas bobas e ataques de ciúmes de ambas as partes o namoro terminou.

E não foram poucos os pedidos de namoro vindos depois do término do namoro com Rony. Ela havia ficado bonita. Os cabelos, antes cheios, estavam sendo domados. O corpo que pouco aparecia através do uniforme começava a despertar olhares e era um dos motivos que, de vez em quando, Hermione andava a passos rápidos e bochechas coradas pelos corredores. Não gostava dos garotos babando nela.

Foi andando pelo lago que ela recebeu uma carta. Era estranho, já que as corujas habitualmente chegavam pela manhã. Ela pega a carta e despensa a coruja. Olhando o remetente ela vê que era uma carta de Vítor. Sem muita animação ela abre a carta e vê a seguinte mensagem:

**"Hermione**

**Estarei na Inglaterra no próximo sábado para resolver assuntos de trabalho(quadribol). Queria poder te encontrar em Hogsmeade. Preciso falar com você urgentemente. Assunto sério, e apenas de nosso interesse.**

**Beijo do seu**

**Vítor"**

"Grande trabalho, quadribol." Pensa Hermione. O que seria um assunto de interesse apenas deles?? E ainda assunto sério. Ela pensa um pouco e depois cai na real. Eles eram namorados. Provavelmente ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Nisso ela se assusta. Poxa, ela sabia que não gostava de verdade dele. Estava na cara isso. Ela amava Rony, apesar que nunca iria assumir isso para ele.

Ela fica preocupada. Não queria nem lembrar nesse assunto. Não até sábado.

Rony estava amorosamente arrasado. Um namoro apenas carnal com Parvati Patil era o mais próximo que ele conseguia chegar de uma "relação amorosa". Não que não gostasse da companhia de Parvati, mas ele não sentia a mesma coisa que sentia por Hermione. Parvati era pra ser apenas uma amiga, no máximo. Hermione não. Hermione era a menina que ele queria para estar do seu lado a vida toda.

Porém, na vida profissional ele estava indo de vento em polpa. Pensara em seguir carreira no quadribol, mas desistira lembrando que a carreira na área é muito rápida. Ele então tentaria fazer faculdade de medibruxaria, afinal ele gostava da idéia de salvar vidas. E ele sabia que medibruxaria exigia estudo. Para tanto, passava um bom tempo na biblioteca se comparado ao que ele fazia antes. Não largara o quadribol, que ajudava a dar cada vez mais forma ao seu físico magro e alto. Os cabelos estavam bem cortados e arrepiados com gel, e ele deixava um leve cavanhaque.

Era estranho ver Rony Weasley atualmente. Ele andava cabisbaixo. Resolvera andar no lago, ver se esquecia Hermione por um estante. Mas não era missão fácil. Ele sabia que não. Ela o atormentava em seus pensamentos, dia e noite. Lembrava-se de que eles se separaram por tolice. Mas ele não voltaria atrás.

Não se ela não desse sinais de que o amava. Coisa que ele achava que não ia acontecer nunca. E por isso ele chorava manso, decidindo se sentar numa árvore.

_**It's over and done but the heartache lives on inside**_

_**(Está tudo acabado mas a dor no coração vive em mim)**_

_**And who's the one you're clinging to **_

_**(E quem é aquele a quem você está agarrado)**_

_**instead of me tonight?**_

_**(Ao invés de mim hoje?)**_

_**And where are you now, now that I need you?**_

_**(E aonde está você agora que preciso?)**_

_**Tears on my pillow wherever you go**_

_**(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro onde quer que você vá)**_

_**I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean**_

_**(Eu vou chorar um rio que levará ao seu oceano)**_

_**You never see me fall apart**_

_**(Você nunca me verá cair)**_

****

Hermione vê Rony sentado numa árvore. Ele aparentava tristeza. Álias, essa era a aparência dele desde que terminaram. Ela sente seu coração partido. Ela então corre, com o olho marejado até o salão comunal. Precisava largar mão da teimosia. Sabia que amava Rony. De que adiantaria negar isso? Ela chega ao quarto, pega pena, tinteiro e pergaminho e começa a escrever uma carta para Krum. Uma carta que mudaria consideravelmente sua vida. Não só a sua. Mas a de Rony também.

Rony vê um vulto correr para o castelo. Ele sabia bem quem era aquele vulto. Era Hermione. Ele a pintava como uma vilã, mas no fundo sabia que o erro foi dos dois. Ele também não gostava de vê-la recebendo cartas amigas de Vítor Krum. Não gostava de vê-la conversando com os outros monitores. Era ciúmento demais, assim como ela.

Passado um tempo, ele resolve entrar e ir para o salão, esperando que ela não estivesse mais lá. Esperando que ela tivésse virado um aborto e saído de Hogwarts. Mas ele chega no salão e dá de cara com ela, que estava numa mesa escrevendo alguma coisa. Ele sorri e resolve caçoar da menina. Vai até ela, pecebe que ela estava triste e diz, mesmo com o coração partido:

- Ora, ora... Hermione Granger triste. Quem diria? Será que o _Vitinho_ acabou de dar um fora na CDF chatinha de Hogwarts??

Hermione se vira, algumas lágrimas no rosto e uma cara brava de dar medo. Pega apenas a pena e o tinteiro, deixando as cartas em cima da mesa. Ela sai e diz.

- Leia e você sabera porque choro Ronald Weasley.

Ela vai para o quarto, revoltada. Ele não perdia a chance de atormenta-la. Mas vamos ver se ele vai continuar com isso vendo as cartas. Vamos ver se ele não se convence que ela o amava.

**_In the words of a broken heart_**

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_**

**_It's just emotion that's taken me over_**

**_(É simplesmente emoção que está me tomando)_**

**_Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul_**

**_(Ligada á tristeza perdida em minha alma)_**

**_But if you don't come back_**

**_(Porém se você não voltar)_**

**_Come home to me, darling_**

**_(Venha até mim, querida)_**

**_You know that there'll be nobody _**

**_(Você sabe que não tenho ninguém)_**

**_left in this world to hold me tight_**

**_(Nesse mundo para me abraçar forte)_**

**_Nobody left in this world_**

**_(Ninguém sobrou nesse mundo para)_**

**_to kiss goodnight_**

**_(me dar um beijo de boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

****

Rony engole seco o choro ao vê-la chorando e muito irritada. Errara. De novo errara com Hermione. Ele então pega as cartas logo que ela sai. Ele lê primeiro a carta de Krum. O sangue lhe sobre a cabeça e ele atira a carta na lareira. Era isso. Ele queria vê-la para conversar sério. Ele sabia que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Por que Hermione queria que ele visse aquilo??? Para provar que era melhor que ele?? Ele fica revoltado com Hermione.

Sempre ele estava ao lado dela, desde o 1º ano. Tudo bem que viviam as turras, mas ele sempre a apoiou, sempre cuidou da segurança dela, sempre a quis bem. E ela o que fazia?? Fazia ele ler que ela estava sendo pedida em casamento.

Ele se joga numa poltrona em frente a lareira e chora. Ele não errara tanto, errara?? Ele não merecia vê-la casando com o banana do Krum. Não, ele não queria vê-la casada com um cara que, no mínimo, não falava seu nome corretamente.

Mas ela queria isso, pelo visto. Certamente a carta dela dizia _"oh Vítor, compre meu vestido e nos casaremos lá mesmo"._ Era isso que ele achava. Era isso que ele via. Nunca viu Hermione voltar atrás com alguma coisa. Com ele não seria diferente. Tanto que ele nem le a carta que ela escrevia. Ele deixa ela em cima da mesa e vai para seu quarto, já sem chorar. Ela não merecia nem isso. Ele não choraria por ela.

Mas onde ela estaria daqui algum tempo?? Na casa do Krum, tendo um monte de bulgarozinhos dizendo seu nome errado. E ele? Ele estaria com a Parvati, com um monte de menininhas frescas. Ele então resolve procurar Parvati.

Parvati estava na biblioteca. Estranhou Rony não estar lá também. Ela estava sentada de frente para porta, então viu ele entrar. O cabelo bagunçado e a roupa amassa, vindo diretamente a ela. Ele a olha sério e diz:

- Parvati, precisamos ter uma conversa, séria. Você poderia vir comigo?

- Claro.- ela se levanta confusa e o segue até o lago. Ela então pergunta, o abraçando pelo pescoço.- O que houve anjo?

- Eu não te amo Parvati.- ele tira as mãos dela do seu pescoço.- Eu não quero enganá-la. Não é você que eu quero para viver comigo.

Parvati sentira aquilo como um tapa forte em seu rosto. Não podia ser. Ele era tão... carinhoso com ela. Não podia ter desistido assim. Ela o olha e diz, respirando fundo:

- Foi algo que eu fiz?

- Não.- ele responde.- Na verdade foi algo que eu fiz, antes de namorá-la. Eu ainda gosto da Hermione. Desculpa.

Rony segue para o quarto dele na grifinória, deixando Parvati atônita no lago. Ela não chorava, só estava surpresa que Rony ainda gostasse de Hermione. Poxa, a menina não era tão bonita e nem era tudo isso que diziam. Mas mesmo assim conquistara Rony. Ela então segue para o quarto dela, meio conformada. Também não era tão gamada em Rony. Mas chorava. Chorava por ter perdido de novo para a Granger.

**_I'm there at your side, _**

**_(Eu estou ao seu lado,)_**

**_I'm part of all the things you are_**

**_(Sou parte de tudo que você é)_**

**_But you've got a part of someone else_**

**_(Mais você tornou-se parte de outra pessoa)_**

**_You've got to find your shining star_**

**_(Você está procurando seu príncipe encantado)_**

**_And where are you now, now that I need you?_**

**_(E aonde está você agora que preciso?)_**

**_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_**

**_(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro onde quer que você vá)_**

**_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_**

**_(Eu vou chorar um rio que levará ao seu oceano)_**

**_You never see me fall apart_**

**_(Você nunca me verá cair)_**

****

No dia seguinte, Rony desce e encontra Hermione na mesa do café. Ele se senta afastado, mas mesmo assim Hermione o procura, com a carta que ela havia escrito na mão. Ela havia achado a carta intocada em cima da mesa do salão. Então ela o chama:

- Ronald, você leu esta carta?

- Não.- disse ele bravo.- Não preciso saber que você vai se casar com aquele canalha assim que estalar os dedos.- ele volta a andar depressa.- Não preciso saber que a única pessoa que eu amo de verdade vai se casar com outro.

- Rony...

- Não fala comigo, Hermione.

- Rony, me escuta...

- Não fala comigo, Hermione.

- Rony, pelo amor de Deus...

**- Não fala comigo, Hermione.**

**- **Rony...

_**- Não fala comigo, Hermione.**_

- Rony...- Hermione sentia as lágrimas brotarem em seu rosto a essa altura.

**_- NÃO FALA COMIGO, HERMIONE!_**

Ele sai a passos rápidos, com raiva, para a sala de aula. Para colaborar com seu humor, teria aula dupla de poções. Ele toma uma bronca do Snape, perde 20 pontos para Grifinória e sai de lá chingando Deus e o mundo. Resolve faltar as aulas da tarde. Não estava com paciência para ver Hermione respondendo a tudo e dando uma de boazinha. Ficaria no salão curtindo a tristeza.

**_In the words of a broken heart_**

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_**

**_It's just emotion that's taken me over_**

**_(É simplesmente emoção que está me tomando)_**

**_Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul_**

**_(Ligada á tristeza, perdida em minha alma)_**

**_But if you don't come back_**

**_(Porém se você não voltar)_**

**_Come home to me, darling_**

**_(Venha até mim, querida)_**

**_You know that there'll be nobody _**

**_(Você sabe que não tenho ninguém)_**

**_left in this world to hold me tight_**

**_(Nesse mundo para me abraçar forte)_**

**_Nobody left in this world_**

**_(Ninguém sobrou nesse mundo para)_**

**_to kiss goodnight_**

**_(me dar um beijo de boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

****

Para Hermione os gritos de Rony com ela foram tapas em seu rosto. Ele não havia lido a carta, mas não queria dar ouvido ao que ela dizia. Não, preferia ficar com o versão que ele tinha. Preferia achar que ela não o amava. Mas uma qualidade de Hermione era a persistência, ou teimosia como alguns diziam. Ela não se daria por vencida tão facilmente.

Ela segue para o salão após as aulas. Chega lá e vê Rony num canto, cara fechada e rosto meio molhado. Ela vê que ele lhe lança um olhar frio e que parecia pronto a explodir a qualquer momento. Mesmo assim ela respira fundo e vai até ele, com medo da reação, mas sem demonstrá-lo. Ele olha para ela e diz:

- Você insiste em me atormentar né?? Já vi que você não gosta de mim. Agora, dá pra parar de me fazer lembrar isso a toda hora??

- Você se engana Rony.- ela diz encarando.- Você por acaso leu esta carta ou preferiu ficar com a sua versão de tudo e tirar conclusões precipitadas?

- Preferi confiar no que vejo, e não no que você diz. Porque, ao contrário do que você pensa, você não é a menina sabe-tudo. Na verdade você é uma menina que se esconde atrás dos livros para não demonstrar a fraqueza que tem.

Hermione olha para ele revoltada e sente os olhos marejarem. Novamente ele agira com a emoção, não com a razão. O rancor que ele sentira por ela fazia ele não pensar no que falava. Ela então respira fundo e diz para ele, tendo de volta o tom mandão que havia perdido a alguns meses.

- Ok Rony... mas leia antes de falar as besteiras que te vem na cabeça. Sabe, as vezes é bom lembrar que a fraquinha aqui, apesar de tudo, já te livrou de boas usando a razão. Coisa que vejo faltar em você.- ela sobe para o quarto dela, deixando a carta para Rony ler.

No quarto ela se deita, chorando manso. Nunca havia chorado tanto em tão pouco tempo. Sabia que Rony era o que ela tinha de precioso em Hogwarts. Sim, Harry era um bom amigo, mas ela daria a vida por Rony sem pestanejar. Sempre tivera uma atitude diferente com Rony. Sempre quis mostrar suas capacidades para ele ver que ela existia, e ele a achava exibida.

Mas no fundo aquele ruivinho havia conquistado-a. E agora era a vez dela conquista-lo, mesmo que sem dizer na cara dele que o amava. Ela não faria isso sem saber que Rony gostava dela de verdade.

**_And where are you now, now that I need you?_**

**_(E aonde está você agora que preciso?)_**

**_Tears on my pillow wherever you go_**

**_(Lágrimas em meu travesseiro onde quer que você vá)_**

**_I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean_**

**_(Eu vou chorar um rio que levará ao seu oceano)_**

**_You never see me fall apart_**

**_(Você nunca me verá cair)_**

****

Rony olha desconfiado para a carta que Hermione havia escrito. Ele sabia que ela estava com Krum, mas estava na hora de deixar de ser cabeça dura e dar ouvidos ao que a dona do seu coração dizia. Ele pega a carta, trêmulo, e a abre.

A carta dizia o seguinte

**"Vítor**

**Sei que assunto você quer tratar comigo no sábado e receio que não irei vê-lo.**

**Eu acho que tá na hora de te falar a verdade. Eu não te amo Vítor, e acho que devo te deixar livre para correr atrás de alguém que mereça o teu coração. Mereça a companhia de um cara legal como você e todo amor que eu sei existir nesse coração aparentemente gélido.**

**Eu amo outro, e você sabe quem é. Eu amo meu colega, Ronald Weasley, e pretendo batalhar por ele, nem que para isso eu precise tomar alguns tapas e me fazer de forte.**

**Espero que encontre alguém que te mereça**

**Abraço, de alguém que quer ser sua amiga.**

**Hermione J. Granger"**

Rony lê e relê a carta várias vezes. Hermione estava largando Krum para ficar com ele. Ele não podia acreditar. Precisava falar com ela, mas como faria isso, se as escadas das meninas se desfaziam se um garoto tentasse subi-las e já estava tarde da noite?? Ele teria que esperar mais uma noite. Talvez a única noite que dormira sossegado depois de terminar com ela, por saber que ela o amava.

**_In the words of a broken heart_**

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_**

**_It's just emotion that's taken me over_**

**_(É simplesmente emoção que está me tomando)_**

**_Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul_**

**_(Ligada á tristeza, perdida em minha alma)_**

**_But if you don't come back_**

**_(Porém se você não voltar)_**

**_Come home to me, darling_**

**_(Venha até mim, querida)_**

**_You know that there'll be nobody _**

**_(Você sabe que não tenho ninguém)_**

**_left in this world to hold me tight_**

**_(Nesse mundo para me abraçar forte)_**

**_Nobody left in this world_**

**_(Ninguém sobrou nesse mundo para)_**

**_to kiss goodnight_**

**_(me dar um beijo de boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

****

No dia seguinte Rony acorda disposto a falar com Hermione. Ele toma um bom banho, faz a barba e acerta o cavanhaque. Passa perfume e se veste usando a roupa bem certinha, não largada como ele usava tipicamente. Ele desce para o café, distruibuindo alguns sorrissos para quem o via e alguns cumprimentos para os colegas mais próximos.

Porém Hermione acorda muito mal. Rony havia ferido-a muito, mas ela escrevera que não iria desistir e cumpriria. Ela sabia que desistir iria contra os seus princípios e ela não poderia fazer isso nunca. Ela estava na mesa do café, fingindo comer algo, quando vê Rony chegando sorridente. Estranho, ele não estava assim a muito tempo.

Ele se aproxima dela e diz, meio gaguejante:

- Hermione, a gente podia conversar?

- Pra que??? Pra você me tratar mal?? Me desculpa, não sou capacho.- ela se levanta indo para fora do castelo.

Rony a segue e segura o braço dela na porta do salão.

- Hermione, eu preciso te dizer um negócio. Me ouve!

- E você me ouviu quando eu quis??- diz ela olhando para ele brava.

- Eu sei que errei. E, exatamente por isso, quero falar com você. Eu quero te pedir desculpas pelos erros que cometi.- ele a encara nos olhos, mostrando toda a sinceridade que existia nele.

Hermione da um leve sorrisso, mas logo volta a ficar séria. Se solta e vai para o lago dizendo

- Eu não tenho porque acreditar nisso Ronald. Você não me dá motivos para acreditar que está dizendo a verdade e eu não quero ser humilhada de novo.

**_In the words of a broken heart_**

**_(Nas palavras de um coração partido)_**

**_It's just emotion that's taken me over_**

**_(É simplesmente emoção que está me tomando)_**

**_Tied up in sorrow, lost in my soul_**

**_(Ligada á tristeza, perdida em minha alma)_**

**_But if you don't come back_**

**_(Porém se você não voltar)_**

**_Come home to me, darling_**

**_(Venha até mim, querida)_**

**_You know that there'll be nobody _**

**_(Você sabe que não tenho ninguém)_**

**_left in this world to hold me tight_**

**_(Nesse mundo para me abraçar forte)_**

**_Nobody left in this world_**

**_(Ninguém sobrou nesse mundo para)_**

**_to kiss goodnight_**

**_(me dar um beijo de boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

**_Goodnight_**

**_(Boa noite)_**

****

Ele a segue rapidamente , mas não consegue alcança-la. Ela estava quase na orla da floresta quando ele resolve gritar, cansado demais para segui-la.

- EU LI A CARTA HERMIONE.

Ela se vira para ele e grita:

- ENTÃO VIU A BURRADA QUE FEZ NÉ?

Ele vai caminhando até chegar a ela e diz, a encarando meio romântico, meio timido.

- Vi Hermione. E por isso te pedi desculpa. Porque...- ele tira uma mecha de cabelos do rosto dela, fazendo a menina fechar os olhos.- Eu também te amo, e você viu o estado em que fiquei quando estava longe de você. Eu queria saber se você me perdoa.

Hermione abre os olhos e um largo sorrisso aparece na face dela. Então, sem pensar duas vezes, agindo pela emoção, como ela tanto odiava, ela o puxa para um beijo leve e rápido. Ele a encara sorrindo e diz.

- Eu aceito isso como um sim. Agora tenho outra pergunta: aceita voltar a namorar comigo?

Ela responde dando um outro beijo leve e rápido. Ele novamente sorri e diz.

- Agora é a minha vez de te dar um beijo, Hermione Jane Granger.

Ele a puxa pela cintura e dá um beijo longo e romântico nela. Um beijo que teve um efeito de devolver a vida a ele e relembrar o que é felicidade. Para ela o beijo teve esse efeito e mais um: o de se sentir protegida. Ela o abraça pelo pescoço e eles ficam nesse beijo por um tempo.

Até que voltam de mãos dadas para o salão principal, para um novo começo na vida dos dois


End file.
